


Slurpy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sight he didn't think he'd ever forget in this or any other lifetime he might get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slurpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> Date Written: 2 February 2012  
> Word Count: 371  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2012  
>  Recipient: [](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**highlander_ii**](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: ripe pineapple from [](http://sporky-rat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sporky_rat**](http://sporky-rat.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: It was a sight he didn't think he'd ever forget in this or any other lifetime he might get.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was crack, pure and simple. I got the idea for the story from sporky_rat talking about the really ripe pineapple she bought for a dollar. It just kind of went from there…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd currently, so all mistakes are mine. I reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get someone to beta it for me.

It was a sight he didn't think he'd ever forget in this or any other lifetime he might get.

Stepping into the darkened lab to drop off the ritual morning Caf-Pow, he was only slightly surprised that Abby hadn't arrived yet. And then he remembered that the previous night had been her weekly bowling night with the nuns. Abby never came in early after a night of bowling and carousing with the nuns. Not that he'd ever met these nuns, of course, but he'd been hearing stories about them for years.

Moving with a stealth born of years of experience, he crossed the lab to set the overlarge plastic cup next to her computer. The light in Abby's office startled him for a moment, as did the odd shadow playing across the wall behind her desk. Moving just as quietly, he headed in that direction to check it out.

The closer he got -- not that it was all that far to go -- the more he heard strange slurping noises and moans coming from the glass-walled room. Stepping into the room, he called out her name softly.

"Gibbs!" came the startled squeal, followed by a thump and a groan. "Ow! Don't do that!"

Stepping around the desk, he found Abby hunched over the trashcan, face shiny with some sort of wetness. In her hands was half of a pineapple, cut lengthwise. It was clear she wasn't using any utensils to eat the fruit.

"At least now I'll have a better mental image for the noises I was hearing," he finally said, watching her dive in for another slurpy, sloppy bite of the pineapple.

She chewed several times and swallowed before answering him. "It was on sale, Gibbs! Want some?" He shook his head with a grin. "The guy in the produce department said was going to get thrown out, so I flirted with him to get it for only a dollar. Can you believe it, Gibbs? Yummy pineapple for only a dollar!"

"Good job, Abs," he said, leaning over to press a kiss to the crown of her head. "Now that I know you're okay, I'll leave you to your breakfast. Your Caf-Pow's in its normal spot."

"Thank you, Gibbs!"


End file.
